myhouseduringmylifefandomcom-20200215-history
Orphans from Annie 1999
The orphans are the girls from Miss Hannigan's Orphanage. There are seven of them, and their names are Annie, Molly, Pepper, Kate, Duffy, Tessie and July. Several other girls were also seen in the scene where Annie is scolded for running away, and the scene where Annie gets to go away for Christmas. Orphans *Annie *Molly *Pepper *Kate *Duffy *Tessie *July *Extra Orphan #1 *Extra Orphan #2 *Extra Orphan #3 *Extra Orphan #4 *Extra Orphan #5 July.jpg|July Tessie with pillows.jpg|Tessie Molly.jpg|molly Dsfsdfdsfsdf.jpg|Annie Kate.jpg|Kate ThCACP9QBY.jpg|Duffy Pepper.jpg|Pepper Role in the film Annie is first seen sitting by the window in the bedroom of the girls' orphanage, where she sleeps instead of a bed as the other girls do. Molly calls for her mother, whom she had a nightmare about. Pepper iis angered by this. July tells her to leave Molly alone, resulting in a fight. Pepper tries to attack July, with Duffy, Tessie, and Kate cheering for her. Annie stops them and warns them that if Miss Hannigan wakes up, she'll get mad. Molly is then comforted by Annie. She says that she wants her parents, but Pepper reminds her that they don't have parents. Annie shoves Pepper and reminds her that she is not an orphan and her parents will come and get her. Molly says that she has a note to prove it and then she sticks her tounge out at Pepper. Molly asks Annie to read the note to her. The rest of the orphans join in. Annie then asks Pepper if she wants to sleep with her teeth. She tells the orphans to go back to bed. Molly asks if her parents are really coming for her and Annie says she will meet them. She gives Molly her doll and sings her to sleep. Annie helps the other orphans get comfortable. She first walks over to Duffy's bed and moves her arm. She then tries to cover Pepper up with a blanket, but she kicks it off. On the other side of the room, she removes Kate's glasses and puts them next to her bed. Then she uncovers Tessie's head and she gives July her doll. Then she sits down on the floor and opens her note. Annie is about to escape to search for her parents, worrying that they never will find her. Pepper wakes up, and Annie tells her to watch out for Molly. Tessie warns her about Miss Hannigan catching her, but Annie denies her doing so. She sets off to find her parents, only to be stopped by Miss Hannigan. She asks her if she's going to beat her, but admits that she never hit any of the girls... but tells her that threatening to do it is worse. After asking what she says, she gives the wanted, usual response, "I love you, Miss Hannigan!". As she is brought back to the bedroom, Miss Hannigan orders the other orphans to wake up. Tessie complains that it is in the middle of the night but Miss Hannigan ignores her. She tells the orphans to clean up the mess until it "shines like the top of the Chrysler Building" "as a little welcome-home party". They give her the wanted catchphrase and Miss Hannigan says she loves them too, although she doesn't really. After Miss Hannigan leaves, they wash the floors and windows and strip the beds and put Molly in the laundry basket. They then bury her with the bed sheets. As Miss Hannigan enters and tells them "Good morning", all respond back together except Molly, who says it just immediately afterward, buried. Miss Hannigan walks over and tells her days are numbered, and orders the other orphans to get her out. They then greet Mr. Bundles and accept a clean sheet each. While M.r Bundles distracts Miss Hannigan, they secretly help Annie escape by hiding her in the laundry basket. Kate asks Miss Hannigan for their breakfast, but she refuses, telling her they can only have it later... after they have done a good job at their sewing machines. She assembles them for roll call, and as Miss Hannigan walks down, each orphan says, "I love you, Miss Hannigan." Miss Hannigan realizes that Annie is gone. Duffy tells Miss Hannigan that Annie is absent. Miss Hannigan asks where she is. Kate tells her that Mr. Bundles rolled her out with the laundry. The orphans laugh as Miss Hannigan runs out of the room to try and stop Mr Bundles. The orphans are happy that she is gone, hoping that she will find her folks. They then celebrate with a pillow fight. Much later, when the police have brought Annie back to Miss Hannigan, she sends the orphans and several other girls back to their room. Miss Hannigan tells her that she could lose her job and makes her stay in her office while she cooks up her punishment. After Miss Hannigan leaves Annie to cook up her punishment, Tessie tells her they saw a mouse, and Kate, Duffy, and Pepper argue over where it is, while July watches nearby. One of the orphans steps on Miss Hannigan's foot, and all the orphans 'cheer. Miss Hannigan then sends them away. When Miss Hannigan goes into another room, Molly is there and surprises her. The other orphans laugh and Miss Hannigan sends Molly out. Then the orphans go to their room. One of the orphans accused the dark-skinned and eldest orphan, Duffy, of cheating, but she denies, resulting in an argument. Miss Hannigan tells them to shut up. For running off, she tells Annie to scrub the floors with a dirty toothbrush. When Miss Hannigan asks her if she's glad she's back, Annie unenthusiastically answers, "Yes, Miss Hannigan," and is about to grab the toothbrush, but she yanks it away, accusing her of lying, and interrogatively reminds her of the one thing she always taught her: Never tell a lie. Grace Farrell, who works for the Board of Orphans, comes to pick up an orphan to spend 2 weeks at the house of Oliver Warbucks for Christmas. It is Annie who is taken along, despite Miss Hannigan's objections. The orphans are then cheering when Annie gets to leave. Next, Duffy is in Miss Hannigan's office listening to Bert Healy. She signals for the other orphans. Kate and Tessie come out of one door. July enters through another door, and Molly and Pepper do the same. They realize that Annie is on the radio. Pepper doesn't care. Tessie tells her to be quiet. They hear that Mr. Warbucks is offering $50,000 dollars to the couple who can prove they are Annie's parents. Pepper turns the radio off and the others get really angry. Molly says that was her favorite. Pepper calls them all saps and says that nobody cares if Annie is on the radio. The other orphans disagree. Duffy says it would be fun to be on the radio. Then, all of them sing the song "You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile". Miss Hannigan comes into the room and tells them to stop smiling. Upon Molly, July and Duffy telling Miss Hannigan that Annie was on the radio and about the search call and the reward money, she sends them to bed. Kate asks for dinner but they don't get any for "being bad". The orphans then leave the room. On Christmas morning, Lily St. Regis is left with the orphans while Miss Hannigan and her brother leave to get Annie, pretending to be her parents. She plays poker with Molly, Kate, and Pepper. Duffy is sweeping, and Tessie and July sit on one side of the room. Lilly loses and Kate writes down the score. Lily asks if they have ever played poker before. Pepper says it's beginner's luck, and asks Kate how much Lily owes them. Kate says the total amount is $479.39. Lily then accidentally reveals that Miss Hannigan is at M.r Warbucks' house. Molly suddenly realizes that Annie is there and Tessie and July give Lily and weird look. July, Tessie, Molly, Kate, and Pepper crowd around Lily. Pepper asks what is going on and tells her to spill the beans. Duffy steals her purse and throws it to Pepper, who then throws it to Kate, who throws it to Tessie, who throws it back to Duffy. Duffy reveals her fake I, and Lily chases her around the room and says she wants it back. July then orders her to fess up and Lily is forced to spill the beans and reveal what Rooster and Miss Hannigan are doing. She pushes the orphans away from her and explains how she have so much money when they get back. Pepper asks her what makes her think they will come back, and Lily says that it is because she is Rooster's girlfriend. Lily then takes them to Mr. Warbucks' house and they give Miss Hannigan the wanted chant, but this time, in voice like they don't mean it. Miss Hannigan is sent to a psychiatric hospital "forever" and Annie and the other orphans cheer. The president has important news for Annie, but Oliver explains that the FBI finally traced her real parents, David and Margaret Bennett, who died long ago. Annie finally realizes that she is an orphan, but is glad she is not a Mudge. After the president decides to help the orphans get adopted by other families, they cheer again, and give him a hug. Grace tells them Annie picked out presents for them and they all run over to the Christmas tree to get them. Trivia *The orphans' names from oldest to youngest are, Molly (age 6), Kate (age 7), Tessie (age 9), Annie (age 11), Pepper (age 12), July (age 13), and Duffy (age 14). *Pepper & the cap orphan are the only orphans that wore accessories on their heads. *Kate is the only girl who was never shown barefoot due to her . *Annie is the only redhead in the orphanage. Category:Annie 1999 Category:Humans Category:Galleries Category:Movie Summaries